Special Soul
by Lifany
Summary: Karin, who has no memory of her family or friends, starts on a new way of living in the Soul Society, after her death. Her unusually strong reiatsu gains her entrance to the Shin'o academy and as she hones her skills, weird dreams and memories will mix her feelings. Her goal is to become strong, and for that, she must work hard. Set 4 – 5 years after the winter war.


_Hello~_

_Okay, so this is the normal "Karin dies and go to soul society" but this time I have a twist to it. She won't remember a thing and she will hold no relationship with little Toshiro. Souls grow slow and nothing can suddenly change that._

_Therefor I have chosen Shinji. He's weird, he's fun and he's supposed to look around 16 – 18 years old. And since he's back as a captain, it will fit with my story fairly well._

_There won't be a lot of romance and Karin will be a bit OC. Not much, but no one can really know how she will act as a sixteen year old. We all probably have slightly different views of her and how she will develop, but this is my side of how she will be. (personality speaking)_

_Here is the first chapter and I hope that you guys will enjoy this slightly different fanfic._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would have been a bit different. _

* * *

**~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~**

The sun stung in her eyes as they slowly opened. As she awoke, she noticed that it was a fairly cool day and the wind made her shudder just a bit.

It hadn't been a long time since she had arrived in Rukongai, but she had fallen into place quickly enough. It was easy to fit herself in after a little while.

No one really thought it strange that she was confused at first. Everyone was like that when they first arrived and thousands of souls were sent there every day. She was just one of those.

All she really knew, when she arrived, was her name, and what age she had been, when she died. Karin Kurosaki and her age had been sixteen.

She knew nothing more of herself than that though sometimes she would have weird dreams of a guy with orange hair and a sweet girl, with light brown-friendly eyes.

It had been a couple of months since then. And the time passed slowly. Or at least, it did to Karin. She felt hungry and when she couldn't control her temper, people go sick around her and some even fainted. She didn't really understand why, but something in the back of her head kept trying to tell her.

Karin really had no idea of what to do with herself. She could get food when she was hungry, but she just didn't know how to make any contacts. Friends, if you must call it something other than that.

In her head, everything was fine, but not good. She didn't know why, but she often felt that something was wrong, but she just didn't know what it was.

* * *

**~.~.~**

"Hirako Taicho!"

A blonde man looked up with a bored expression "what is it this time, Hinamori?" his lieutenant looked at him with a slightly irritated look in her eyes, but calmed herself and handed out a file towards her captain. "This was sent from the twelfth division. It's a notice about a reiatsu spiking up above normal souls level. The soul seems to be fairly new, but the pressure coming at nights is indicating that it's zanpaktou is trying to make contact. Of course it will take years for the soul to hear it bu-"

"Stop rambling. Everything is in the file, right?" she gave her captain a small nod, not wanting to open her mouth, being afraid of what she might say.

"Alrighty then, I'll go have a look"

His words made the girl in front of him look up in surprise. "Captain, there is no need for you to go. This is the duty of a fourth seat or below"

"Hinamori, I think I can decide for myself. If anyone asks, I'm just fulfilling simple captain duties"

And with that, she was alone. The girl couldn't help but sigh and look at the messy office. "I might as well clean up a bit"

* * *

**~.~.~**

The bored looking, blonde Captain, hadn't really gone to look around in Rukongai. That would be a waste of time. He knew that it wouldn't take him long to find he soul, but he also knew that it would be easier to pinpoint its location at night. That's when the reiatsu should be most active, at least that's what the file said. So for now, he could just take a break from paperwork and relax for a bit.

"Arhg! Damn it to hell!"

That was what a few souls heard from a distance. None of them knew though, that it had been coming from a very irritated blonde captain.

Shinji Hirako was standing in the middle of a field with one hand covering his face. He had slept for too long. Now he only had a few hours to do what he left to do.

"I guess I'll have to do my work now" he muttered slowly, as he brushed as much dirt away from his white haori, he could.

The old captain had a bit trouble, finding the soul he was supposed to look for. There was a spark of power here and there, but not enough to give direction. In the end, he decided to just move from roof to roof.

He didn't want to get noticed, since that would cause a riot. What would a captain be doing in the lower parts of Rukongai? That was what everyone would be asking and he really didn't want to bother himself with answering those questions.

He finally found the soul he had been looking for. It just wasn't sleeping. That what was had ruined his plans.

The soul was in the form of a young woman… girl. She had black hair and dark eyes. He knew the color of her eyes the second he found her, because she was looking at him. She had _sensed_ him.

"Hey there!"

"Not_ a good start, Shinji. You must seem like such an old pervert with the smile you just gave her"_

He shook his thoughts away, and looked at the girl. She hadn't answered him yet. The only sign of her listening, was the annoyed look she gave him.

"Who the heck are you?"

Her voice had been a bit too harsh for his taste, reminding him a bit of Hiyori, but he couldn't help but smirk a little. She had spunk.

"I, my dear, am the one who will give you an opportunity of a lif-"

"No thanks"

Shinji's half-smirk vanished in seconds as the girl turned her back to him and started to walk into the forest. She hadn't even listened. Normally, he would just have left. The soul would seek the help of the academy someday anyway. But he didn't this time… this soul was interesting and it looked somewhat familiar to him, as weird as it sounded.

Shinji followed her, for some time, until he got bored.

He had a simple job to do.

"I need your name"

It wasn't a question, it was an order. The girl heard the authority in his voice and looked at him again. Her dark eyebrows moved up a little in surprise, but settled back into place, fitting the glare she sent him.

"My name is Karin, you dumbass captain"

He smirked, she had enough mind to answer him, so all stupid she couldn't be.

"You knew I was a captain of the Gotei 13, and yet you still act this way" He knew that his tone had gotten a little to playful, but it really didn't matter much.

Karin chose to not answer. He was irritating and he had disturbed her nightly training.

"Where are we going, Karin-san?" he tried to have a more polite and airy tone this time, but she still ignored him.

It had been over an hour and Shinji finally gave up.

"Listen, I will be going now. I was just here to let you know that you should think about how you are handling your reiatsu. It's affecting other souls and could cause some problems. I am here to tell you that the Shin'o academy can help you. Help you get control. A new semester will start in three and a half month. Think about it, Karin-san"

He didn't really care for her answer, he had done his job and before she could even register all of his words, he was gone.

* * *

**~.~.~**

Karin looked at the walls. They were too tall and too white for her liking. Her uniform was a bit uncomfortable and everything seemed to bother her.

Classes were about to start and she didn't want to be late on her first day. That was the only thing that kept her inside, kept her behind the tall wall.

"Welcome to the advanced first years class, I am Gengoro Onabara. You are the few students who scored above average in the entrance tests. I welcome you and I am delighted to be your instructor for this year"

Karin sighed as the teacher droned on and on about the founding of the school and what students from the school had accomplished.

She only listened when the teacher talked about the ceremony that was going to be held at the end of the week. All the Captains and their lieutenants were going to be there. It was the only thing she really got out of the first class.

She had to admit that she was a bit excited about the next class, hakuda. She hadn't known why, but she enjoyed hand to hand combat. It was like it was in her system.

The class had only been about introduction. Of course she listened, when the teacher explained the importance of the different uses and how it should be used. It was interesting, but she had expected to get at least a little fighting done.

That was how the day continued. Just introductions to all of the classes. She listened to them though. She knew that, if she wanted to make her herself into a shinigami worthy of a name, she would have to work hard.

The class that had helped and interested her the most her the most, was the introduction to zanpaktous. It was a class that people had to take twice a week.

It explained a lot of what she had been going through. The weird dreams and the voice in her head. Even though the teacher had asked, and made it sound like a joke, Karin didn't say anything.

The day finally ended Karin was exhausted. Sleep was something she welcomed. And as darkness filled her head, she could hear the voice again.

"_Child, you are back"_

* * *

_**~.~.~**_

Karin's eyes looked at the row of people above her. All the captains and their lieutenants were here.

She felt uncomfortable under the stare of them, but even more so, because the lieutenant of the thirteenth division wouldn't stop staring directly at her. She didn't get why, but the woman seemed familiar. It was like something was itching in the back of her head.

The first division commander made a speech that obviously wasn't written by himself. It was clear to everyone that, his lieutenant had written it, because she kept giving him small kicks when he would forget what to say.

Karin's eyes drifted towards the black haired lieutenant, who still stared at her. When their eyes met, the unknown woman looked like she was about to scream and cry at the same time.

Her expressions didn't go unnoticed. The captain of the thirteenths division tried to make contact with her, but she just shook her head and said something, that Karin had no clue on what was.

After the lieutenant had finally gotten a hold of herself, Karin's eyes went down the line of captains again. That was when she saw the blonde hair and lazy smirk. Directed right at her.

She broke the eye contact and shifted her gaze again.

And then again.

Why were so many of them staring at her?

She wanted to turn around and move away from their stares, but that would only attract more attention, since she was in the middle of a big line of students.

* * *

**~.~.~**

After the big ceremony was over, Karin went to class with all of the others. She had some irritation to burn of and Zanjutsu class seemed like the right way to do it.

**~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~**

* * *

_Okay, so this is the end of the first chapter. I will post number two soon._

_I hope that some of you will share your thoughts on this. ^^_


End file.
